


--scars

by pipecleanerFlowers



Series: The (Not-So) Secret Life of Barian Nerds [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After remembering their past selves, the Barian's physical appearances start to change to reflect the ways they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	--scars

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen Vector's and Alit's deaths so far, so I've only written for them!

It's Vector who changes first, and it takes a week for the others to really notice because he's always fully covered, but one night he decides to bunk out in the BARian. He stays in Alit's room since Durbe's too busy staying up late researching and Gilag takes up his entire bed.

When he goes to take off his jacket and t-shirt and climb into bed, Alit's newly-turned gruff voice goes "Where'd you get those battle scars?"

Vector turns away and slides under the sheets and ignores him. They're just scars, crescents of past pains that he vaguely remembers in his dreams.

~

Alit's second, and it's a puckered, jagged line that goes right around his neck. They're sitting at the bar when Durbe asks if Alit suddenly had at interest in wearing chokers because he can kinda see the shadow of a ring there, but Alit avoids the question and flips up his collar.

"Jewelry is expensive, we're already over budget as it is," he says quietly. Durbe knows that whether before or after his recovery sleep, Alit's never this quiet, so he drops the topic.


End file.
